Naboo
|gravedad= |terreno=*Ciudades *Colinas *Llanuras *Montañas *Pantanos |agua= |interes=*Lago Paonga *Montañas Gallo *Palacio Real de Theed *País de los Lagos[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Río Solleu *Varykino *Viñedo de Hiram ZataireThe Rebellion Begins |flora=*Árbol cambylictus *Árbol perlote *Lechuga de NabooAventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo *Locap |fauna=*Asesino marino opee *BlarthStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber *Bogwing *Camarón yob *Doo *Escarabajo babosa *Faa *Faisán doradoStar Wars: Battlefront II *Falumpaset *Fambaa *Gato colmillo *Gualama *Guarlara *Ikopi *Kaadu *Laa *Mee *Monstruo acuático sando *Mott *Nuna *Ollopom *Pez garra colo *Pez slither *Pikobi *Ray *See *Shaak *Soo *Tee *VeermokAventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido |especies=Gungans |otrasespecies=*Ancianos *Humanos **Naboo |idioma=Básico Galáctico |gobierno=Monarquía electiva |poblacion=4.5 billiones *72% gungans *27% humanos *1% otros |gentilicio=Nabooiano |ciudades=*Ciudad Jan-gwa *KerenPrincess Leia, Part II *Otoh Gunga *Otoh LanguaStar Wars: En Primera Línea *Pico Dee'ja *Theed |imports=Tecnología, alimentos procesados |exports=Estofado gungan,Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base arte, artículos culturales, granos, plasma, vino |afiliacion=*Alto Consejo Gungan *Casa Real de Naboo *República Galáctica *Federación de Comercio *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva RepúblicaEstrellas Perdidas}} Naboo era un planeta abundante en el Borde Medio, cerca de la frontera de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Fue el hogar de la especie gungan y de una población de humanos conocida como los Naboo. Descripción thumb|left|200px|El pintoresco paisaje alrededor del País de los Lagos de Naboo. Naboo era un pequeño mundo pastoral en el Borde Medio, ubicado cerca de la frontera de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros mundos, el antiguo planeta carecía de un núcleo fundido, y en su lugar comprendía un conglomerado de cuerpos grandes y rocosos que formaban una red de túneles y cuevas inundadas. Los nativos gungans, que construyeron sus hogares en las aguas de Naboo, rara vez se aventuraban en el núcleo, temiendo a las voraces bestias marinas que residían en áreas como las Cuevas de Eleuabad. A pesar de esto, ciertos navegadores gungans utilizaron rutas comerciales tradicionales a través de la estructura del planeta, que sirvieron como las vías más convenientes para llegar a otras áreas del mundo. El interior de Naboo era rico en plasma, una energía natural única en el planeta, y esto junto con su falta de núcleo fundido le dio a Naboo una reputación de enigma para los astrofísicos, quienes consideraban la estructura del mundo como un fenómeno extremadamente raro en la galaxia. La superficie de Naboo comprendía una gran variedad de paisajes diferentes, desde llanuras onduladas y colinas cubiertas de hierba hasta lagos pantanosos causados por la red llena de túneles de aguas profundas. Además de sus características naturales, Naboo era considerado un mundo de belleza clásica debido a la estética de sus centros de población. El plasma natural de la corteza porosa era cosechado para energía y material de construcción, y generalmente se pensaba que era la clave de muchos de los secretos del planeta. Si bien la mayoría de los animales terrestres de Naboo eran pacíficos, como lo demuestra el gentil shaak, los océanos del planeta estaban repletos de criaturas amenazadoras,Ultimate Factivity Collection: Star Wars como el asesino marino opee y el monstruo acuático sando. Historia Historia temprana Originalmente, Naboo fue el hogar de los anfibios gungans. Los primeros alienígenas en llegar fueron una especie de reptil conocida como los Ancianos que lucharon contra los gungans. Finalmente, los Ancianos desaparecieron tan misteriosamente como llegaron, dejando solo estatuas de piedra. Durante miles de años después, los gungans florecieron hasta que un grupo de colonos humanos de Grizmallt aterrizó en Naboo. Inicialmente, los gungans se retiraron bajo el agua y evitaron a los colonos. Cuando estos finalmente encontraron a los colonos, la diplomacia falló y las dos especies pelearon una serie de guerras por el territorio y los recursos antes de decidir vivir separados e ignorarse mutuamente. Una serie de guerras internas entre las tribus gungans y las ciudades-estado humanas finalmente terminaron con ambas facciones unificadas a su manera, pero aún así separadas de todos modos. Dirigidos por Kwilaan, los colonos se aventuraron en las Montañas Gallo, crearon una comunidad agrícola en el Pico Dee'ja, establecieron su presencia en el planeta y finalmente tomaron su nombre. El calendario Naboo basó su época en torno a la llegada de Kwilaan.Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia Surgieron tensiones entre los dos pueblos, y a partir de entonces comenzaron a separarse. En el 867 ABY, Naboo se unió a la República Galáctica,En el episodio de TV «Crisis on Naboo,» el Canciller Supremo Palpatine fue secuestrado por Cad Bane «ochocientos cuarenta y siete años después que Naboo se uniera a la República». Según Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico, el secuestro tuvo lugar en el 20 ABY. la unión democrática que buscaba gobernar la galaxia. La gente de Naboo celebró este evento durante el Festival de la Luz. Crisis de Naboo thumb|240px|Las fuerzas de invasión de la Federación de Comercio marchan hacia la ciudad de Theed. Unos diez años antes de las Guerras Clon, Naboo fue bloqueado e invadido por la Federación de Comercio. Padmé Amidala, de 14 años, quién había sido elegida recientemente reina de Naboo, guió a su planeta natal a través de la invasión y selló una nueva amistad con los gungans. En un aumento de simpatía y solidaridad hacia el planeta invadido, el emisario de la reina en el Senado Galáctico, el senador aparentemente modesto Sheev Palpatine, fue nombrado Canciller Supremo de la República. Las Guerras Clon thumb|left|220x220px|Naboo durante las Guerras Clon. Tanto los naboo como los gungans se mantuvieron leales a la República durante las Guerras Clon. La senadora Padmé Amidala y el representante Jar Jar Binks trabajaron juntos para representar los intereses de los naboo y gungans, respectivamente, en el Senado Galáctico. Durante las Guerras Clon, Neeyutnee sirvió como Reina de Naboo. Amidala y Binks, con la ayuda de la Orden Jedi y la gungan Peppi Bow, descubrieron el laboratorio secreto del científico Separatista Nuvo Vindi en los pantanos orientales. Se las arreglaron para evitar que Vindi liberara reservas del Virus Sombra Azul en la superficie de Naboo. Durante la Batalla de Mon Cala, fuerzas del Gran Ejército Gungan liderados por el Representante Binks fueron enviados al planeta acuático de Mon Cala para ayudar a la senador Amidala, a los Jedi, a los soldados clon SCUBA y a las fuerzas del príncipe mon calamari Lee-Char contra las del comandante Separatista Riff Tamson y sus aliados quarren. Más tarde, el jefe gungan Lyonie cayó bajo la influencia del ministro pro-Separatista Rish Loo. Bajo el control de Loo, Lyonie ordenó al Gran Ejército Gungan marchar sobre Theed, la capital de Naboo. Su plan era encontrarse con un ejército droide Separatistas dirigido por el General Grievous, que había sido enviado por el propio Conde Dooku. El complot de Rish Loo y Dooku fue frustrado por los esfuerzos combinados de la senadora Amidala, el representante Binks, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y el General Roos Tarpals. Sin embargo, los naboo y gungans se vieron obligados a liberar a Grievous después de que Dooku tomó como rehén a Skywalker. Durante el Festival de la Luz, Dooku envió a Cad Bane y su equipo de cazarrecompensas a secuestrar a Palpatine para liberar a los prisioneros Separatistas del cautiverio de la República. Al principio, Bane y Moralo Eval lograron capturar Palpatine. Sin embargo, fueron detenidos por uno de sus cazarrecompensas, Rako Hardeen, quien era realmente Obi-Wan Kenobi disfrazado. Pero, Bane planeó un desvío para atraer a las fuerzas de la República mientras Dooku realizaba el secuestro. Sin embargo, este intento también falló cuando luchó contra Kenobi y Skywalker. Poco después del final de las Guerras Clon, miles de ciudadanos se reunieron en las calles de Theed para asistir a la procesión fúnebre de Padmé Amidala.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Imperio Galáctico Tras el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico y la autoproclamación de Palpatine como Emperador, Naboo fue anfitrión de una de las guarniciones militares del nuevo régimen. Debido a su condición de mundo natal de Palpatine, Naboo prosperó durante la Era del Imperio. Se consideraba que su economía y medioambiente eran mucho más saludables que la mayoría de los mundos que habían estado sujetos al dominio Imperial. Por otro lado, el Imperio desmilitarizó el planeta y disolvió el ala de cazas estelares de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Reales de Naboo. Como resultado, Naboo carecía de pilotos entrenados para el combate en el momento de la Batalla de Endor.Imperio Destruido, Parte III thumb|left|250px|Naboo después de la Batalla de Endor. Cuando la noticia de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine se había extendido por la galaxia después de la Batalla de Endor, se produjo una oleada de alegría en Naboo, cuyos habitantes se consideraron libres por fin.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Nueva República Unos veinte días después de la Batalla de Endor, que resultó en la derrota del Imperio por la Alianza para Restaurar la República, la Casa Real de Naboo recibió la visita de la Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan, quien había sido enviada por Mon Mothma, Canciller de la Alianza. En la sala del trono del palacio real, Organa se reunió con la entonces Reina de Naboo, Sosha Soruna, y le pidió el apoyo de Naboo para el establecimiento de una Nueva República y la restauración del Senado. La reina aceptó sinceramente la oferta de Organa, alegando que Naboo sentía gran vergüenza por las acciones de Palpatine.Imperio Destruido, Parte II thumb|200px|Organa, Soruna y Bey abandonan el hangar de Theed para destruir los satélites del Imperio. Durante la reunión, tormentas gigantes comenzaron a arder repentinamente, y los sensores orbitales de Naboo fueron bloqueados. El Imperio había establecido una matriz de disrupción climática en órbita, según lo ordenado por el difunto Emperador Palpatine, a través de la denominada Operación: Ceniza, el plan del Imperio era perturbar el medioambiente y el clima de Naboo y, por lo tanto, hacer que el planeta fuera inhóspito. Las tormentas causaron incendios e inundaciones en todo el mundo, y muchos edificios fueron destruidos. Soruna, Organa y la piloto de la Alianza, Shara Bey, finalmente decidieron usar tres viejos cazas estelares N-1, que habían sido almacenados por la Reina Neeyutnee en el hangar de Theed durante las Guerras Clon, e ir a proteger a Naboo destruyendo los satélites del Imperio. Una vez en el espacio, las tres mujeres fueron atacadas por un escuadrón de cazas TIE, pero lograron derribar todos los satélites. Pronto llegó una flota rebelde, dirigida por Lando Calrissian y Nien Nunb, para ocuparse de las fuerzas Imperiales. La flota estaba compuesta por miembros del Escuadrón Peligro, que llegó con cazas estelares T-65B Ala-X liderados por el Líder Peligro duros Shriv Suurgav, Nunb en el Mellcrawler II, y el crucero estelar MC80, Restauración. El Escuadrón Peligro incluyó temporalmente a los ex miembros del Escuadrón Infernal y recientes desertores Imperiales Iden Versio y Del Meeko para ayudar a las tres mujeres en la destrucción de los satélites. Tras la destrucción de los satélites, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]], Tormento, fue atacado por el Escuadrón Peligro y varios bombarderos Ala-Y, y finalmente el Restauración dio el golpe final al casco del Tormento. Las fuerzas de la Alianza se reunieron en el suelo para inmovilizar a los Imperiales restantes en el asalto terrestre final para tratar de tomar el control de Theed. Las fuerzas Imperiales quedaron inmovilizadas por el pulso de iones que dejó inoperables todas sus armas y vehículos, lo que condujo a su inmediata rendición. Debido al hecho de que Naboo había sido el mundo natal del Emperador, el planeta se convirtió en un punto de reunión para los simpatizantes Imperiales. Meses después de la fallida Operación: Ceniza, la Armada Imperial desplegó tres fuerzas de ataque para eliminar la presencia de la Nueva República en el sistema Naboo. Sin embargo, estos intentos fueron frustrados con éxito por el Escuadrón Corona. Casi treinta años después, durante el conflicto entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia, la senadora Thadlé Berenko representó a Naboo en el reconstituido Senado Galáctico de la Nueva República.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Sociedad y cultura Naboo estaba habitado por dos sociedades: una especie indígena de anfibios inteligentes llamada gungans, y un grupo de humanos pacíficos a los que se refería como los naboo. En el pasado distante, un malentendido cultural resultó en una seria disputa entre los gungans y los colonos humanos. Ambas partes se negaron a reconocer sus responsabilidades en la grieta, y los dos grupos se aislaron el uno del otro por mucho tiempo. Esa situación duró hasta que la Invasión de Naboo realizada por la Federación de Comercio obligó a los humanos y a los gungans a unir sus fuerzas. Entre bastidores Naboo apareció por primera vez en la película de 1999 [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]], la primera entrega de la trilogía de precuelas de Star Wars. Más tarde apareció en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] de 2002 y [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] de 2005. Las ubicaciones del mundo real para Naboo fueron la Plaza de España, Sevilla en España y el Lago de Como y el Palacio de Caserta en Italia, entre otros. Los edificios de Naboo se basaron en una catedral convertida en mezquita y luego convertida en museo, la Santa Sofía, en Estambul, Turquía. Por otro lado, la arquitectura de Naboo se inspiró en los techos abovedados y festoneados del Centro Cívico del Condado de Marin.The Art of Solo: A Star Wars Story El número exacto de lunas en Naboo era entonces desconocido. En El Ataque de los Clones, Mace Windu menciona «mineros de especias en las lunas de Naboo». Sin embargo, el libro de referencia de 2016 Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios establece que Naboo tiene solo una luna. La novela de 2018 Thrawn: Alianzas confirma que Naboo tiene tres lunas. Apariciones *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part IV'' *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' * * *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre *''Phasma'' *«The Perfect Weapon» *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' * * * * *''Star Wars: El Borde Exterior'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Lugares de Naboo Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del sector Chommell Categoría:Planetas terrestres